Kamu Jahat
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di malam perayaan keberhasilan misi Naruto?/first fic/ RnR,?/


yamanakavidi

PRESENT

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kamu Jahat © yamanakavidi

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Newbie, Typo's?, EYD abal abal, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat

°HAPPY READING°

Suhu di Konoha mulai mendingin. Padahal kalender masih menunjukan tanggal di awal bulan musim dingin,apakah Konoha terkena efek global warming yang sedang gencar gencarnya di beritakan oleh seluruh kage di negara para shinobi,?

Bukankah Konoha mempunyai kage wanita yang hebat,?

Memang kemana Tsunade, wanita yang tak pernah tua itu,?

Minum sake,? Di onsen,? Atau dimana,?

Eits, tenang.

Karena saat ini bukan wanita tua -yang mengaku muda itu yang memimpin. Karena, Hokage negara Hi telah berganti. Dia yang dipanggil Rokudaime itu, kini sedang menikmati makanan kesukaannya di kedai paman teuchi, apalagi kalau bukan ramen.

Dan kalian pasti tau kan, siapa penduduk di Konoha yang menjadikan ramen sebagai kekasih keduanya.

Ah, kalian benar.

Namikaze Naruto, sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Ngomong ngomong soal nama Naruto, kenapa dia pakai nama Namikaze, kok bukan Uzumaki,? Jawabannya mudah, itu karena para petinggi Konoha mendesak Naruto agar berganti nama sebagai Namikaze. Karena mereka pikir, akan aneh mendengar Uzumaki berambut orange. Dan Naruto tanpa berfikir lagi langsung menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan ramen di kedai ichiraku, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan,?

Ah, iya!

Dia harus menjemput gadisnya.

Maka, disinilah Naruto sekarang. Duduk di bawah pohon mamoji sambil melihat gadisnya berlatih bersama tim nya, tim 8 .

Gadis itu mengaktifkan byakugan nya, bersamaan dengan itu Kiba menyerang di bagian lengan kirinya itu langsung dipatahkan dengan jyukken Hinata. Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga yang telah menjadi gadisnya. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

" s-sudah l-lama me-menunggu N-Naruto k-kun " ujar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang entah melamunkan apa.

" tidak. Ayo pulang, Hinata chan " jawab Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Di sepanjang jalan setapak yang mereka lalui, tak ada percakapan yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Yang ada hanya rona merah di pipi chubby Hinata karena genggaman tangan Naruto yang makin lama makin erat seakan tak mau lepas hingga mengharuskan Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan. Serta, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage.

.

.

.

Langit makin gelap dan semakin banyak bintang yang bertaburan disana. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk melihat indahnya langit di malam hari. Kini, Hinata sedang merapatkan jaket tebalnya ditambah sweater hangat hadiah dari Naruto di ulang tahunnya.

_Ah, kalau dihitung, hubungan ini sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku dan Naruto kun bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih. Terima kasih, kami-sama_ ujar Hinata sambil melihat bintang di atas langit hitam itu.

" sedang apa disini? Kau belum tidur,hm? "

" N-Naruto k-kun s-sedang a-apa disini? " tanya Hinata balik. Karena saking kagetnya, dia tak melihat kalau Naruto sudah duduk disampingnya dan memandang ke langit malam yang indah itu.

" harusnya kau jawab pertanyaanku Hinata. Bukan bertanya padaku " kata Naruto sambil menatap langit malam itu. Kedua kakinya ditekuk sejajar dengan dadanya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar di kedua kaki tan yang ditutupi dengan celana hangat khas musim dinginnya.

Hinata tercekat dengan perkataan Naruto, dia hanya merutuki kebodohannya.

" m-maaf. Aku se-selalu disini setiap malam di a-awal musim dingin. Bahkan, a-aku p-pernah s-sampai tertidur disini. " Hinata tertawa pelan ketika menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya yang tertidur di atap rumah karena terlalu asik melihat bintang. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa. Tapi, tak terlalu keras. Dia takut seluruh keluarga Hyuuga akan menggantungnya jika mereka semua tahu kalau putri pewarisnya bermalam di atap dengan seorang pemuda.

" harusnya aku tidak bersamamu saat ini Hinata " ujar Naruto sendu

" a-apa m-maksudmu N-Naruto k-kun " tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. _Apa Naruto kun tidak suka bersamaku malam ini? Tapi, kenapa dia datang kesini?_ Pikir Hinata takut.

" soalnya kalau aku disampingmu malam ini, kau pasti insomnia karena memikirkan aku Hinata. Iya kan? " perkataan Naruto itu sontak membuat Hinata memerah malu. Karena dia selalu insomnia jika memikirkan Naruto nya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata memerah itu terbawa suasana. Wajahnya terus menghapus jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tahu maksud Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mata keduanya terpejam. Dan selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka saling mencium, mengulum, hingga lidah Naruto yang masuk ke mulut Hinata mengabsen seluruh penghuni mulut mungil gadis itu.

Pasokan oksigen mereka mulai menipis. Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka menyudahi kegiatan privasi mereka. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Ciuman pertama.

Meskipun sudah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan, mereka belum pernah merasakan apa itu ciuman. Dan sesuai dengan harapan Hinata, jika ciuman pertamanya disuguhi dengan pemandangan indah dari langit._ Arigatou kami-sama._

" Hinata besok kau datang ya di pesta keberhasilan misiku, ok? " pinta Naruto.

" i-iya. B-baiklah N-Naruto k-kun "

" cepat sana tidur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit " suruh Naruto sambil mengecup singkat dahi Hinata.

" sampai jumpa besok, Hinata " ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan jurus hiraisin no jutsunya.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, satu per satu tamu undangan Naruto datang ke apartement mewah yang memang dia beli setelah menjadi Hokage dua tahun silam. Itupun bukan kemauannya, salahkan saja Tsunade yang bersih keras untuk membelikan Naruto rumah-upss maksudku apartement. Dan akhirnya, inilah pertama kalinya ia menggunakan apartement itu. Untuk acara pestanya.

.

.

.

Hinata baru selesai mandi ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 tepat. Ah,celaka! Dia sudah terlambat 1 jam. Dia mulai memilih baju yang cocok untuk dipakainya di acara Naruto.

" ah bagaimana ini. Aku akan benar benar terlambat datang. Aku tidak mau Naruto kun kecewa " ujar Hinata yang mulai frustasi karena dia tak kunjung menemukan baju yang sesuai dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto memulai acaranya. Mereka semua mulai untuk menari di dance floor yang telah disediakan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan, sang pemilik rumah, dia sedang di pantry mengambil 2 gelas kosong dan sebotol vodka untuk diminumnya bersama Gaara,sahabatnya.

" jadi kau sudah mencium Hyuuga itu? " tanya Gaara sambil meminum vodka yang telah disediakan Naruto

" ya begitulah yang kulakukan "

" oh "

.

.

.

Hinata mulai berdandan setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan lemari pakaiannya. Dan akhirnya dia memilih drees selutut warna orange peach dan dibalut dengan cardingan biru tua. Ketika dia mengoleh lipstick ke bibirnya, yang dia ingat ciumannya bersama Naruto. _Tidak! Ayolah Hinata kapan kamu akan pergi ke rumah Naruto kun kalau tetap seperti ini?. _Setelah Hinata selesai dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kediaman kekasihnya

.

.

.

" lalu? " tanya Gaara

" aku memacarinya hanya untuk balas budi karena Neji telah mati melindungiku "

" lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?"

" aku hanya terbawa hik..suasana " tampaknya Naruto sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Bahkan, dia lupa berapa banyak vodka yang dia habiskan.

" kau tau Gaara, saat aku menciumnya hik..yang kuingat hanya wajah Sakura chan hik "

Tak terasa mata Hinata memanas. Dia memang sudah ada disini ketika melihat Gaara mengobrol dengan Naruto. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menghampiri Naruto dan menyingkirkan vodka yang diminumya. Tapi, setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu, Hinata berhenti.

Amarahnya memuncak ketika mendengar Naruto hanya menjadikan Hinata sebagai ajang balas budi saja.

PLAAK !

satu tamparan Hinata akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto. Sama seperti ketika perang, tapi bedanya saat perang tamparan itu menyemangatinya. Tapi, sekarang tamparan itu menyakitkannya.

" H-Hinata " ujar Naruto gagap. Dia takut menyakiti hati gadis yang sebenarnya sudah ia sakiti sejak mereka bersama.

" maaf Naruto kun. Jika kau berjalan bersamaku hanya membuat kau sakit. Lebih baik kita berjalan sendiri saja " selesai mengatakan itu Hinata pergi keluar sambil menangis.

Tapi, ditangisan itu dia bertekad akan menghilangkan Naruto dari fikiran dan hatinya untuk selamanya. Dia ingin berubah menjadi sosok yang kuat tanpa bayang bayang Naruto lagi.

The End

A/N: ini fict pertama jadi tolong review. Kalau review nya banyak, nanti aku publish sekuel nya deh.

Vidi, minta saran dan komentarnya ya ,?

Mind to RnR ,?


End file.
